Chained
by Hunter K
Summary: Kurapika is on his way back to the Kuruta tribe, the place of his birth. Grievous memories floods his mind. What can Gon and the others do?


**CHAINED**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HxH, Togashi-sensei does…**

This is revision no1.1 due to some criticisms from Yukistu and Yomi, I'd like to thank them though…

Let me share this to you first.

This is my very 1st uploaded fic and of course the very 1st reviews I received were those from the top nn; And I was a bit shocked and I thought I should forget writing. Not after I heard this phrase that I started working to revise this fic, the phrase I owe my life to was: "The kite soars against the wind, not with it"… though I don't know who said that… nn;

And from now on, I'll be like the kite… Keep your criticisms commin, they be constructive or destructive…

By the way, thanks to Yomi and Yukistu. I'll be happy if you'll give another review for this one and tell me what's wrong… and teach me on my tenses too! 

It has been approximately five and a half years, since that tragedy happened. In the middle of broad daylight, the phantom thieves bearing the sign of a twelve-legged spider attacked my tribe. I could clearly remember, they ruined my future and my entire life. They almost tore me apart into pieces. My heart, my small, fragile heart, which was so sensitive, was shattered…

"Kurapika, what's wrong?" a spiky haired boy in front of me asked.

"No, it was nothing..." I lied.

My eyes went back to the autumn scenery outside the window, which was overwhelming me into a melancholic trance. At last, after long five years of waiting, I am here, in my homeland, or should I call it home? They said that a house can never be called a home without a family. Now how can I call this place my abode? I have too many questions, but the answers seemed to elope, trying to run away from me.

The train was fast approaching the mountainous region of Rukuso, the place of my birth. We left the train at exactly half past three, earlier than I expected. The warmth of the sun was comforting then, touching my face, it felt good. The three of my companions cannot hide on themselves that they were keyed up. Though they were silent, I can sense it.

Before reaching the spot where the Kuruta tribe once existed , we had to walk a distance and go up on mountains, revealing that my place is that obscure.

"Can we rest for a while?" the silver haired boy asked.

"'Till we reach the huge oak tree over there." I pointed to an old tree, nearly resting on the bare ground.

I sat on a branch when we reached the place. On the enormous bark of that oak, I fiddled my fingers with something etched on it, KURAPIKA, my name. I turned my face to look at it then I smiled. The writing was that of a six-year-old kid, you could not even read it clearly, though I was only four when I wrote it. Once again, I glanced at the meadow opposite of me, searching for the once lively tribe of the Kuruta.

"Are we near?" Gon started the conversation.

I pointed to the place where I was staring at "That's the site."

"We're almost there, let's proceed!" Leorio said.

I just nodded in agreement, to what the doctor had said. Another set of breathtaking sights amazed them as we walked closer to my homeland. Unknown to them, the place we were walking was formerly my playing field. My friends and I used to go in this very place right after classes. We used to run off the plains, bathe in the rivers… I cannot stop myself from reminiscing what went before.

My heartbeat grew faster and heavier when I saw the cleared path which used to be a road alongside the _Blessed_ river. We call the river _blessed_ because it was the only means of getting fresh water in our place, a gift of God, as they say. I walked down, tracking the narrow direction. "Come on, I'm near. I'm almost there…" I muttered to myself. I was so excited that I ran, leaving my companions behind.

I gasped when I reached the place. "Tadaima!" I shouted, which made Leorio's jaws drop. I bowed my head. I know no one will answer, but still I summoned. Only if those who are in their graves could respond to me…

Killua started to wander around the ruins of the Kuruta tribe. Scattered leaves and broken twigs, grasses started to grow high. Climbing weeds penetrates some bricks.

"No eyes were left." I whispered. The three of them started to gaze at me with disbelief. I continued, "nothing was left so I decided to look for their eyes so that I can burry it with them." I gasp for air. "But now I am desperate enough to get what I want… and I'll get it no matter what."

I proceeded through a small house of worship, bowed for respect. I frequently go to the town library rather than here. I found myself much interested in gaining wisdom than paying attention to my spiritual aspects. I was drowned in erudition that I almost forgot to ask Him whether I am doing wrong or right. Lament, self-pitying and cruelness drowned me. Fear, greed, hate penetrated my head and heart. I was chained on my egocentric thirst for revenge…

My eyes slid open, I have settled my mind, and I will not chase the Ryodan anymore. As soon as I retrieve their eyes, my mission will end. _'Master, please guide me…I am not sure if this will do well but I have to continue. Continue the deeds and aspirations of my clan, together with my comrades, we will resuscitate it!'_ I held my right hand against the altar, _'I am calling the wind, the light, the water, the fire…'_ My chains started moving around the small untidy place, _'I am binding these elements together with my pledge…as a sign of eternity…'_

From now on, I'll bring the Kuruta tribe back to life… and make Rukuso its living sanctuary… I, being their last member and medium of their objectives shall protect this place… And as a hunter I swear to protect any other clan from being exterminated, in a way that no one will suffer what we already had.

After the discussion, my friends smiled back at me. A smile saying that they encourage my decision and were willing to help me in the path I chose.

_ Ende des Chained _

Note:

The prayer that Kurapika was saying, "I am calling…as a sign of eternity" was based on the Prayer of the Kuruta Tribe. Kuruta's religion is concerned with nature.

I'd like to say sorry to Yukistu for the ending… if you think it really sucks… sorry again…

The ending was really meant to be like that because this is one-shot; I have no plan to prolong this. This is just to condemn Kurapika's actions which I think was wrong. He can't bring his clan back to life when he gets his revenge, right? So why doesn't he continue the aspirations of his tribe? That makes sense… 


End file.
